Reminiscence
by Rieyden
Summary: Un secret, enfoui dans des souvenirs oubliés, est la clé qui résoudra un conflit aux conséquences sans précédent. Mais si ce secret ne pouvait également conduire que la mort et la destruction, menant à un Renouveau total? — Rien n'est bon ou mauvais en soi, tout dépend de notre pensée. —
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Il faisait froid. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. J'avais peur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais si mal. Tout mon corps était engourdi, je ne sentais plus rien. Aucun de mes membres ne répondait. Il faisait si sombre. Je ne voyais rien. Une seule chose me venait en tête.

« Grand frère. »

Je perdis la mesure du temps. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour ? Quel mois ? Quelle année ? Tout se mélangeait, tout se perdait. Tous mes repères filaient dans le silence et l'obscurité, dans les méandres d'une mémoire oubliée. Les souvenirs s'envolaient. Mon nom, mon identité, mon âge... Tout ce qui faisaient ce que j'étais, tout ce qui me définissait. Ma famille, mes amis... Même des liens censés être incassables, s'annihilaient et disparaissaient avec tant de facilité, de superficialité.  
Qui étais-je à présent ? Ou plutôt, qu'étais-je devenue ? Comment définir quelqu'un n'ayant plus d'essence propre ? Une simple enveloppe charnelle, un réceptacle qui accueillait autrefois quelqu'un... Une coquille vide... Je n'étais plus qu'une _chose_...  
Soudain, après tant de solitude, je sentis un souffle glacial près de mon oreille. Un souffle plus froid que mon corps ne l'était déjà. Un souffle de mort. Il provenait d'une personne à la voix masculine et rauque, qui murmurait de belles paroles d'un ton gentil. Je ne comprenais rien :

— Tu m'appartiens désormais. Je te possède. Grâce à toi, je pourrais contrôler tous les cristaux et de ce fait, affaiblir puis anéantir pour ensuite dominer les royaumes propriétaires de chacun des cristaux. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je t'ai marquée. Quand tu penseras t'être débarrassé de moi, d'être enfin en paix, je t'utiliserai pour abattre le royaume de Lucis tout entier. Et ce sera de ta faute. Tu culpabiliseras. Tu chercheras un moyen de te racheter, un moyen de rédemption. C'est ainsi que la domination des autres royaumes suivra. Tu seras au premier rang pour assister ce que tu auras déclenchée. Tu seras la seule à tout savoir. Du moins, si tu réussis à retrouver ta mémoire.

Il sourit. Un sourire avide de pouvoir. Ses doigts touchèrent mon corps glacé, et chaque contact m'était comme une brûlure intérieure, réveillant quelque chose d'instable, de non-voulu. Il rit, glacialement. Ces échos résonnaient dans le vide intérieur de ma tête.  
Dans ces moments-là, je crois que je pensais à quelque chose de très lointain pour me soulager. Quelque chose... ou _quelqu'un_. Oui, c'était ça, quelqu'un. D'important et d'indispensable. Une dernière pensée s'y forma, rien que le temps d'un souffle :

« Grand frère... »

Ces mots se rapportaient à ce « quelqu'un » mais cela n'avait désormais plus aucun sens. Un assemblement de lettres sans signification.  
Brusquement, toutes les logiques existantes, possibles et rationnelles se brisèrent. Plus rien n'était rattaché à rien. Comme un puzzle complexe, les éléments mémoriels s'écartèrent les uns des autres. N'ayant plus aucun lien, ils disparurent. Plus de douleur, plus de joie, plus d'amour. Plus rien. Sans sens, sans relation ni direction, le monde, mon monde, n'avait plus de raison d'exister.

Et de là, je n'étais désormais plus _rien_.

_Vide._


	2. Réveil

**Réveil :**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je me sentais dans un état vaseux. Rien n'était clair dans ma tête. Sans doute l'état premier du réveil, lorsque nous sommes encore happés par nos songes. Je sentis un doux vent frais sur mon visage, machinalement, je tournais ma tête de ce côté, vers ma gauche. La fenêtre, entourée de fins rideaux noirs flottants, était ouverte, permettant à la large pièce de baigner dans la lumière. Je pris peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Mon corps était recouvert jusqu'au menton par une large et épaisse couette noire, et s'enfonçait dans le grand matelas du lit double. Cette disposition n'était pas inconfortable. À cela s'ajoutait un ensemble d'oreillers bien trop grand. Tout le lit, et apparemment le reste de la pièce, du sol marbré aux murs tapissés, gardait une teinte sombre, hormis le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, orné d'un lustre de cristaux noirs.

Soudain, j'entendis un souffle à ma droite. Une sorte de soupir d'une personne endormie. J'ai regardé dans sa direction.  
C'était un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux longs d'un noir de jais, ébouriffés. La lumière de la deuxième fenêtre, à sa gauche, et la brise matinale, faisaient danser sur ses mèches des reflets bleutés. Habillé lui aussi tout de noir, il se fondait dans la pièce. Sa peau d'une extrême pâleur contrastait avec l'ensemble. Ses yeux fermés étaient soulignés par de larges cernes. Il semblait très fatigué. Assis sur un tabouret en bois, il était adossé au mur.  
Il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux. Poussée par la curiosité, je m'approchai de lui et tendis une main pour toucher son visage, afin de m'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

Je sentis un éclat lumineux, un bref mouvement, et, sans prévenir, mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Juste derrière ses mèches, ses deux pupilles bleues électriques ne bougeaient pas, regardant fixement dans ma direction. Il s'était réveillé. L'ayant réalisé, j'eu un mouvement de recul. De plus, je remarquai que je ne portais qu'une simple chemise noire légère. Je pris tout de suite la couette, comme pour cacher ce qui ne devait être vu. L'inconnu n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de me regarder, ayant toujours une expression neutre sur son visage, bien qu'un peu triste. Un énorme doute m'assailli. Nous n'étions que tous les deux dans une chambre. Je venais à peine de me réveiller, sans aucun souvenir clair…

— Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je alors, extrêmement méfiante. Que me voulez-vous ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?

Il soupira. Sa première réaction. Il se leva de son tabouret, je reculais une seconde fois.

— Je m'appelle Noctis mais tu peux m'appeler Noct, se présenta-t-il. Je ne te veux rien du tout et je ne t'ai rien fait.  
— Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous croire ?! enchainai-je.  
— Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas mon genre de fille, dit-il avec évidence. Plus sérieusement, je ne t'ai rien fait, tu peux en être sûre.  
— Dans ce cas, où suis-je ? le coupai-je, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Il soupira une deuxième fois, comme s'il était très fatigué de parler.

— Tu es à Insomnia, la capitale du Royaume de Lucis. À la Citadelle, plus précisément, le château royal.  
— Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
— Le 31 mars 765.

Je restais sceptique. Rien de ce qu'il me disait ne m'était familier. J'étais d'autant plus inquiète qu'il énonçait tout cela comme si c'était une évidence. Comme si j'étais censée déjà savoir tout ça. Comme si dès mon réveil, j'avais reconnu les lieux, je savais quel jour nous étions et surtout, comme si j'étais censée le connaître, lui. Alors j'ai réalisé que je ne savais plus rien. Jusqu'où ? Les lieux ? Oui. Lui ? Aussi. Je commençai à paniquer encore plus lorsque je réalisai que l'étendu de mon ignorance devenait encore plus grande. Non seulement les lieux ou les personnes, mais également mon âge, d'où je venais, ma famille et plus important... Mon nom. Tout ceci avait disparu. Au fur et à mesure que j'essayais de me souvenir, l'inquiétude grandissait, croissait et l'évidence la plus redoutée finit par se monter : j'avais bel et bien perdu la mémoire.  
Ce fut comme un choc. La pression, l'angoisse, la panique à leur paroxysme, laissant derrière eux un immense vide et plus important encore, la peur. J'avais peur. Mais de quoi ? De ce que j'avais perdu ? De qui j'étais ? De mon futur incertain ? Oui. Une peur de l'inconnu. Je sentis quelque chose couler sur mes joues, froid au goût salé. C'était des larmes. Mes larmes. Elles roulaient sur mon visage à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un prit mes mains et m'appela pour me sortir de mon effroi.

— Anima, dit-il en remarquant ma détresse apparente.

Je relevai la tête et l'interrogeai du regard.  
Il eu un sourire triste et essuya mes larmes avec sa main, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Pour une raison inconnue, je n'avais plus peur de lui. Il me semblait être quelqu'un que je connaissais. Peut-être qu'il ne racontait que des mensonges mais ses yeux dégageaient une lueur de sincérité.

— Nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je, afin d'être sûre.  
— … Oui, répondit-il après une brève hésitation. Oui, nous nous connaissons bien.  
— Alors qui êtes-...

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

— Noct, nous devons parler du traité de paix avec Niflheim, annonça un grand jeune homme, brun à lunettes aux montures légères. Ton père est rentré, ajouta-t-il.

Il portait une chemise violette, accompagné d'un ensemble de costume noir. Ses cheveux plus ou moins longs étaient relevés vers l'arrière, laissant son front dégagé. Les bras croisés, il était accoudé sur l'encadrement de la porte, avec un air sérieux.

— C'est Ignis, dit Noctis à mon attention.

Le dit Ignis eut un regard interrogateur, qui ne m'annonçait rien de bon.

— Elle a … perdu la mémoire, répondit simplement Noctis.

Le brun approuva et son regard se fit plus insistant.

— Je ne peux pas la laisser seule maintenant...  
— Elle ne sera pas seule, je suis là ! Intervint une troisième personne qui se précipita sur le lit.

C'était cette fois-ci un petit blondinet surexcité, qui semblait un peu plus jeune que Noctis.

— Prompto, je te fais confiance, lança ce dernier.  
— Tu peux être tranquille Noct, je suis là aussi, ajouta une voix grave provenant d'un colosse tout en muscle aux yeux sauvages  
— Hé Gladiolus ! J'étais arrivé avant toi ! s'indigna le blond.  
— Ça n'empêche pas que je suis le mieux qualifié pour la protéger, rétorqua le titan.  
— Je vous fais confiance à vous deux, les interrompit Noctis. Je reviens vite, murmura-t-il à mon intention. Allons-y Ignis.

Il lâcha ma main. La porte se referma.

— Yo Ani, pleurnicha Prompto. J'étais super inquiet pour toi, je pensais que c'était fini, fini !  
— Ah...

Je n'avais rien à répondre.

— Du calme Prompto ! Elle vient juste de se réveiller, je te rappelle, le rembarra Gladiolus.  
— Désolé, désolé, désolé ! s'excusa le jeunot. Mais j'étais super inquiet.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Visiblement, il était trop émotif.

— Ce n'est pas...grave... tentai-je d'articuler.

Voyant mes difficultés à parler, il recula.

— Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas... ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
— Oui...

Le premier choc de l'oubli était passé, laissant place à la curiosité. Je ne me souvenais de rien mais apparemment je pouvais encore utiliser la parole, tout n'était donc pas perdu. Du moins je m'en persuadais.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je alors. Prompto, tu as dis que c'était fini et que tu étais inquiet... Que m'est-il arrivé... ?

Prompto regarda son camarade, ce dernier soupira.

— Alors c'était donc vrai... Tu ne te souviens de rien... Tu as oublié qui nous étions. Est-ce que... tu as essayé de te rappeler ?  
— Je ne peux pas... Je ne comprends pas...  
— J'aimerais savoir jusqu'où remontent tes souvenirs.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Il continua :

— Je vais te poser plusieurs questions, mais tu es libre de ne pas répondre si tu ne le sens pas. Je ne te forcerai pas.

J'acquiesçai. Il regarda Prompto qui hocha la tête. Après s'être mis d'accord sur quelque chose, Gladiolus demanda hésitant :

— Jusqu'où peux-tu remonter dans tes souvenirs ?  
— Honnêtement, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien. Pas même moi. Ce que j'aime, ce que je n'aime pas. Mon nom, mon âge. Rien. Et juste avant mon réveil...

« Avant mon réveil... » À cette simple évocation, j'eu à nouveau un vide, un tourbillon de souvenirs confus, trop entremêlés. Il devint un trou, une barrière au vestige de ma mémoire. Ce déferlement de tout et de rien devint une sensation de vertige, d'angoisse comme je venais de l'éprouver. A mes pieds, un immense gouffre, encore et sûrement, pour toujours.

— Anima ? s'enquit Gladiolus en posant sa main sur mon épaule vacillante.

Aucun mot ne sortait de mes lèvres tremblantes. Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine. Mon corps entier se crispa. J'avais affreusement mal au cœur comme s'il avait été transpercé. Après avoir essayé de me rappeler une seconde fois, mon seul espoir de retrouver ma mémoire disparu. Il laissa place à une évidence beaucoup plus dure que le fait d'avoir oublié :

— C'est un blocage, lâchai-je. Je ne peux pas... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Incontrôlées, mes larmes coulèrent pour de bon. Voyant cela, Gladiolus prit ma tête et la ramena lentement contre son torse.

— Nous trouverons un moyen pour retrouver ta mémoire et tous tes souvenirs. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il.

Je choisis de croire en ses mots.  
Nous ne devons pas faire confiance aux inconnus, non ? Cependant, en dépit de ma perte de mémoire, étrangement, et pour une raison encore obscure, j'avais confiance en eux. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que, bien tout avant tout cela, je les connaissais tous les quatre extrêmement bien.

L'instinct d'un esprit perdu probablement…


	3. Discussion

** Discussion :**

Ignis referma la porte derrière Noctis, et s'engagèrent dans le long couloir vide. Celui ci était étrangement lumineux, sans doute dû au haut plafond. Le sol marbré, faisait résonner les talonnettes d'Ignis. Tout deux ne disaient mots. Noctis était perdu dans ses pensées, conservant un air triste sur son visage. Ne pouvant l'ignorer, Ignis tenta :

— Noctis...  
— Hm? répondit simplement interpellé.  
— Que penses tu de l'état d'Anima?  
— Elle... Elle n'a pas l'air d'être touchée physiquement parlant... Mais son état mental, hésita-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence... Mais au point de perdre la mémoire... À ce point... C'est... Inquiétant.

En prononçant ces mots, ses yeux tristes, s'éclairèrent d'une lueur féroce.

— Nous trouverons qui a fait ça, conclut Ignis.

Sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent devant une large porte de bois vernis. Juste à droite se tenait un homme au garde-à-vous. Il était de grande taille, avait la quarantaine, les cheveux courts, un regard affuté et la carrure imposante. Il regardait les deux jeunes hommes.

— Capitaine de la Garde Royale, saluèrent-ils formellement.  
— Jeune Scientia, Jeune Prince, répondit-il, impassible. Votre père vous attend à l'intérieur.

Noctis aquiesça. Ignis toqua trois fois à la lourde porte puis la poussa. Ils entrèrent dans une longue pièce, toujours dans la même ambiance décorative : sol marbré blanc et noir, des murs ébènes finement sculptés et on retrouvait un grand lustre orné de délicats cristaux obscures comme dans la chambre. Les seules choses qui changeait était le plafond comme celui d'une cathédrale et la table en bois massif. De chaque côté de cette dernière se trouvait des sièges en cuir vides. Tout au bout, à l'opposé de l'entrée, deux hommes, en costume d'affaire, discutaient.  
L'un debout était chauve et portait un cache oeil sur son oeil gauche, l'autre était assis, les cheveux grisaillant tirés vers l'arrière. Il dégageait quelque chose de spécial, de fort, de puissant, de délicat, de raffiné et de noble. Son regard, au bleu semblable à celui de Noctis, exprimait une profonde sagesse.

L'homme chauve paraissait inquiet :

— Maitre Regis, êtes vous certain de vouloir fermer les frontières d'Insomnia lors du traité de paix? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi déplacer toute la population? Cela signifie que l'activité sera réduite et...  
— Oui j'en suis sûr, le coupa son Roi. Ce sont des mesures de précaution. Nous ne savons jamais ce qu'il pourrait advenir. Tant que ce traité ne sera pas signé, tout peut arriver. Ce jour là, nous serons énormément exposés aux assauts possibles ennemis, tant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.  
— Vous suspectez une menace de la part de Niflheim?  
— Et des autres royaumes. Le moment de la signature sera le moment où nous devons être le plus prudent. Faire évacuer les citoyens permettra de mieux les protéger.  
— Et les activités économiques?  
— Celles de Vallis Acerba et Nihilsomno seront suffisantes pour ce laps de temps.  
— Bien mon roi... sembla convaincu le chauve.  
— Le royaume et le Cristal avant le reste, soupira le roi, ce dernier jetant un coup d'oeil dans la direction d'Ignis et Noctis.

Il fit signe à son subalterne :

— Claudio, attend moi dehors, je vais parler à mon fils avant de partir.

Claudio s'inclina et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il salua Noctis avant de partir.

— Mon Prince.

La porte se referma. Le Roi prit une inspiration et jusque là assis sur son siège, il se leva. — Bonjour Noctis, commença le père.

— Bonjour père, répondit simplement le fils, sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Avant qu'un mal aise ne s'installe, Ignis enchaina :

— Votre Altesse, vous désiriez parler du traité de paix avec Niflheim, je crois.  
— Oui, reprit le Roi. Je dois partir finaliser des préparatifs dans les quartiers aux alentours pour l'arrivée des personnalités importantes des royaumes voisins. De ce fait, je dois m'absenter un moment. Je te confie à nouveau le château en mon absence. Je te laisse le soin de les recevoir.

Le jeune prince resta silencieux et serra son poing, nerveux. Son père le regarda sans rien dire. Silence.

— Je dois y aller, si tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter, je m'en vais, rompit le Roi, commençant à partir.

En dépassant l'épaule de son fils, celui-ci s'écria sans lui faire face :

— Attendez père! Ne voulez-vous pas... voir Anima? hésita-t-il. Je pense... Non, je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire...  
— Noctis, l'interrompit son père d'une voix si grave que Noctis sursauta. Cela fait trois jours que nous l'avons mystérieusement retrouvée sur les marches de la Citadelle. L'avoir kidnappée puis la ramener exactement un an plus tard, est clairement une provocation. Nous l'avons cherchée sans relâche, sans une once de succès et elle est réapparue soudainement.  
— Vous pensez qu'elle serait un cadeau empoisonné, si je ne me trompe pas? questionna Noctis, amèrement.  
— C'est exact confirma le Roi sans hésitation. Nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.  
— C'est absurde! s'emballa le jeune, faisant volteface et regardant son père dans les yeux.  
— Mais c'est une possibilité, intervint Ignis dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Je comprends ta réaction mais il nous faut rester sur nos gardes, la situation actuelle ne nous permet pas le moindre écart. Tant que le traité n'est pas signé, tout peut arriver. Notre mission est de protéger le Cristal à tout prix.

Interloqué, Noctis regarda son camarade puis son père. Ce dernier termina, avec une étonnante pointe de tristesse :

— Écoute donc Ignis.

Il se dirigea pour de bon vers la sortie mais, en passant le pas de la porte, il ajouta à peine audiblement :

— Prend soin d'elle.

Il partit.

— Père...  
— Noct, l'interpella Ignis, voyant que son prince ne réagissait plus. Quand la guerre sera finie, tout redeviendra comme avant, ton père sera plus souvent au château...  
— Mon père est le Roi de Lucis, le dernier d'un ordre ancien destiné à protéger le dernier Cristal du monde. Il est et sera toujours occupé à gouverner le royaume et protéger le Cristal, cela ne changera pas après la fin de la guerre.

Il prit une inspiration.

— Mais ça me va. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit.  
— Et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas voir Anima?  
— Je comprends pourquoi... dit-il simplement.

Ignis sourit de soulagement.

— Retournons voir les autres.

Noctis acquiesça.

Ils repassèrent par le couloir lumineux et, par les fenêtres donnant sur la cour, Noctis aperçut son père escorté par le Capitaine de la Garde Royale Cor Leonis, et d'autres hommes du Conseil. Ils marchaient vers un cortège de voitures qui les attendait en bas des escaliers. Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils embarquèrent et lorsque tous les hommes en noir furent installés, il démarra. Une fois que la dernière voiture eut traversé le portail, Noctis, détourna son regard. Son expression n'échappa pas à Ignis mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Quelques pas plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la pièce où ils avaient laissé Anima avec leurs deux camarades une heure auparavant.  
Noctis laissa échapper un dernier soupir.

La discussion avec son père était désormais le cadet de ses soucis, son attention toute entière était portée sur la jeune fille, accaparé par la peur de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il ouvrit la porte.


	4. Miroir

**Miroir :**

Des buildings à perte de vue et un ciel bleu parfait. C'était ce que je voyais du balcon, du haut d'une des tours du château. Les toits et les façades scintillaient au soleil. Quelques espaces verts étaient plantés à quelques endroits pour faire respirer le paysage urbain. Là où il n'y avait pas d'immeubles se trouvaient des routes reliant les points les plus importants de la ville, revenant par ci par là. Cet énorme réseau était étrangement peu fréquenté.

Le soleil était à peine levé, il faisait encore un peu frais. Accoudée sur le rebord de la balustrade, je pouvais voir une partie de l'imposant château étincelant. En contre bas, un rapide éclat lumineux attira mon attention. Il provenait de l'ouverture de la portière d'une grande voiture noire, appartenant à un grand cortège. Des hommes en costumes sombres sortaient du château. L'un d'eux, dévalant les marches, attira mon attention. Il était grand et dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Il se démarquait par ses vêtements et ses cheveux longs gris. Il était situé au milieu de la foule. Les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient une attitude « spéciale » envers lui, une sorte de respect naturel. Sa démarche était d'une élégance rare. Il était accompagné d'un homme d'un grand sérieux, il avait une attitude de garde du corps. L'homme mystérieux et raffiné regarda soudainement dans ma direction. Un simple regard furtif, sans émotion particulière. Un simple croisement de regards pendant à peine une seconde. Mais je savais qu'il m'avait vue.  
Des étranges hommes en habits clairement militaires suivaient derrière toute la troupe. Ils ressemblaient à une unité d'élite. Ce groupe se divisa et une partie monta dans les quelques voitures restantes, tandis qu'une autre partie resta devant l'entrée.

Je demandai à Prompto, adossé à la rambarde, accroupi :

— Qui sont-ils ? demandai-je en désignant les hommes du cortège plus important.  
— C'est le Conseil Royal du Royaume de Lucis, répondit Gladiolus à sa place.  
— Et la personne au centre ? insistai-je.  
— C'est le Roi de Lucis, Régis Lucis Caelum CXIIIe de son nom.

Ce nom me fit penser à quelque chose de familier ou quelque chose que je connaissais déjà.  
— Je crois que je le connais, lachai-je.  
— Aaahh ?! s'exclama Prompto.  
— Mais ce n'est qu'un ressenti ! justifiai-je. Je n'en suis même pas sûre ! J'ai même l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vu ! Mais c'est étrange…  
— Nous lui demanderons quand il reviendra ! s'enflamma le blond.  
— C'est une bonne idée, enchaina Noctis qui venait de faire irruption sur le balcon.

La dernière voiture du cortège venait de franchir l'entrée de la cour royale. Les hommes d'élites qui étaient restés étaient désormais rentrés dans le château. Son air triste était désormais parti. Il nous rejoint et s'accouda à son tour sur le rebord. Soudain, les yeux dans le vide, Noctis eut un petit sourire.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, curieuse.  
— Rien de spécial, répondit-il en fermant les yeux, le sourire disparaissant en même temps.

Il n'ajouta rien. Silence. À notre hauteur, les bruits de la ville ne nous parvenaient presque pas. Tout était calme. Juste le souffle du vent. Ignis, qui jusque là était resté en retrait, intervint :  
— Nous n'allons pas rester au château toute la journée, pourquoi ne pas visiter les environs ?  
— Ouais ! Ce serait super cool ! s'excita Prompto. Si on allait en ville ? Ou visiter le château ?  
— Je préférerais… faire un tour à l'extérieur si ça ne vous dérange pas… demandai-je timidement. J'aimerais vraiment prendre l'air…  
— Bien sûr ! Je t'ai laissé des vêtements sur ton lit. La douche est dans la pièce juste à gauche. Nous partirons dès que tu seras prête. m'informa Ignis.  
— Merci beaucoup !

Je me dirigeai vers le lit, les quatre garçons en direction de la sortie. J'eu a nouveau un sentiment « familier ».  
— Noctis ! interpellai-je subitement.  
— Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant immédiatement.  
— Heu… Non rien… Juste une impression familière…  
— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il avec insistance.  
— Rien rien ! Ce n'est rien ! C'était juste que… en vous voyant de dos… Je ne sais pas… C'est stupide… bafouillai-je. Je vais me préparer

Noctis acquiesça avec un petit sourire et referma la porte.

Je lâchai un soupir puis tournai mon regard vers le lit. Une grande pile de vêtements tenait à peine dessus. Ils étaient tous soigneusement pliés et triés par couleur. La majorité était de teintes sombres. Une tunique noire attira mon attention. Elle était ornée de quelques motifs violets et s'accompagnait d'une petite ceinture délicate en cuir. Un pantacourt avec quelques rubans noirs était situé juste à côté et se mariait bien avec. Je mémorisai cette combinaison et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai ma chemise de nuit et allai sous la douche. L'eau froide avait un effet relaxant. Après avoir passé un moment sous l'eau, je sortis et me rhabillaiavec la tenue choisie au préalable. Quelque chose me dérangeait. Je scrutai chaque recoin de la chambre pour en déterminer l'origine. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

— Tu as fini ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Noctis, la porte entre ouverte.  
— Oui bien sûr ! Je vérifiais quelques trucs !  
— Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?  
— Je me demandais…. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de miroir ? Ni dans la chambre et ni dans la salle de bain…  
— Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça, je vais en faire apporter un !

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Ignis fit signe à une dame de chambre qui se tenait juste devant la porte. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande glace sur roulettes, encadrée de bois verni et sculptée minutieusement. Elle la plaça juste dans le coin vide, avec l'aide de Gladiolus. Immédiatement, une personne apparut en son centre. C'était une jeune fille de petite taille, aux yeux bleus clairs, et aux cheveux noirs de jais, ébouriffés naturellement. Ces derniers lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Sa peau était claire. Elle était habillée tout en noir, avec les même vêtements que j'avais choisi. Quelque chose ne me sembla pas très net. Nos regards se suivaient. Ses yeux se perdaient dans les miens. Je m'approchai du miroir et tendis ma main. L'étrange personne suivit mon mouvement, et nos doigts se rencontrèrent. Je sentis seulement la surface du verre froid. Je réalisai alors que cette personne, c'était mon reflet. Moi. Comment avais-je pu oublier ma propre apparence…

— Anima ? demanda Noct.  
— Tout va bien. Je me suis juste assurée d'une chose. Je vais bien, dis-je en souriant. Merci beaucoup pour le miroir. Nous pouvons y aller.

Il hocha la tête.

— Si nous mangions avant ? Il y a un repas prêt dans la salle à manger, déclara Ignis.  
— D'accord ! approuvai-je.

Nous longions un couloir extrêmement lumineux dû aux baies vitrées donnant sur la cour. Nous prîmes un des grands escaliers en pierre, nous menant devant une grande porte en bois. Noctis l'ouvrit. Des chaises entouraient une large et longue table. Divers plats étaient présentés. Nous nous installâmes et Prompto n'attendit pas pour se servir.

— Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux, m'informa Noctis.  
— Je pense que je vais tester un peu tout, répondis-je, choquée de toute cette variété de plats.

Nous mangeâmes vite. Gladiolus embêtait Prompto. Prompto embêtait Noctis. Ignis essait de calmer le tout. C'était amusant.

Si tôt fini, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, en passant par un immense hall.

— Nous faisons parfois des réceptions ici, expliqua Noctis. L'entrée et le hall servent beaucoup.

L'entrée était immensément haute de plafond, ce dernier était soutenu par de nombreuses colonnes de marbre blanc. Il y avait trois portes vers l'extérieur extrêmement larges et hautes. Le soleil était désormais installé dans le ciel, éblouissant le large pas-de-porte. À l'extérieur, nous descendîmes les même escaliers auparavant empruntés par le Roi. Puis nous arrivâmes au portail. Une fois passé, Prompto demanda :

— Alors ? On va où ?  
— Je ne sais pas ! Baladons nous ! suggérai-je.  
— Nous pourrions commencer par les grandes rues et finir par le parc, conseilla Ignis.  
— Allons-y ! lança Noctis, en ouvrant la marche.

Alors que nous allions nous éloigner, un homme aux cheveux longs nous interpella :

— Hey ! Où allez-vous comme ça ?!  
— Nyx Ulric. commença Ignis. Nous allions faire un tour du voisinage. Je pense que le prince et son… accompagnée sont en sécurité avec nous. Nous ne comptions pas sortir très longtemps.

L'homme revêtant les mêmes habits d'élite militaire, capuche en moins, soupira :

— Il est insensé de laisser le château sans sa royauté. Les rues et certains quartiers proches de la Citadelle se vident petit à petit. Ce n'est pas une situation propice à la ballade, même au sein de la capital. Vous avez des devoirs à accomplir tant que le Roi n'est pas là, Prince Noctis. Il n'est pas sage de passer son temps à vagabon…  
— Nyx! Ça ira, l'interrompit une voix féminine. Je les accompagnerai.  
— Crowe! s'exclama Nyx.

La dénommée Crowe surgit derrière Nyx. C'était une femme à la présence imposante. Il était impossible de détacher son regard d'elle. Elle avait un visage envoutant. Mais ce qui la rendait forte était ses yeux. Perçants de détermination. Elle dégageait cependant une aura douce. Elle me regarda. Puis inspecta le reste du groupe en s'attardant en dernier sur Noctis. Puis elle déclara en souriant :

— Tu peux bien leur laisser ça. J'irai avec eux et en cas de problème, ce que je doute fort, je te contacterai.

Elle pointa son oreillette droite. L'homme sembla embarrassé mais il accepta, sans doute à contre coeur :

— C'est d'accord. Et pas plus d'une heure.  
— C'est parfait ! conclut Crowe. En avant !

Nous partîmes.


End file.
